Destino dos corações
by Iza-chan
Summary: Romance entre Kag Inu - Sumário no primeiro capítulo
1. Destino dos corações

_Destino dos Corações_

**_Introdução_**

  
  
**Essa história se passa no período medieval, Kamakura(1.192 á 1.333),Nossos personagens principais são Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango e Miroku. Kagome é uma menina da era atual (Edo-Tokio) que foi para a Senkogu Jidai através de um poço "Poço Come-Ossos" que se encontra no templo onde mora, Kagome não acredita mas ela é reencarnação de uma "Miko" ,chamada Kikyou,! Em sua casa também se encontra a "Goshinboku" uma árvore sagrada de 500 anos, no tempo feudal também tem essa árvore e foi justamente nela onde Kagome encontrou Inuyasha, e é mais ou menos aqui que nossa história começa, não vamos entrar em detalhes  de como ela o conheceu o que importa é que hoje eles já estão juntos,mas não "completamente juntos"  ^^".**

**Os quatro amigos estão em busca não só dos fragmentos da jóia,mas de algo mais precioso,que é o amor, e agora cada um vive, o Destino dos Corações!**

**Capítulo 1**

Como se não bastasse os problemas e as incertezas nossos heróis são chamados para o vilarejo "Kanishia" ao norte do vilarejo da sacerdotisa. 

 Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango e Miroku,saíram assim que o sol nasceu, caminhando o dia inteiro por aquela estrada vaga sem saber o que viria pela frente e também o real motivo pelo qual estão indo para esse vilarejo. 

Escureceu e eles nem perceberam quando entraram em uma floresta assustadoramente escura e  sem vida, das muitas arvores a maioria estava seca e o clima de medo pairava sobre eles.

Eles estavam juntos, mas a pergunta é: 

**Até quando?**

  
Kag: Inu-yasha???  
  


Inu: O que foi Kagome?  
  


Kag: _ Estou com medo!!!  
  


Inu: Medo, Kagome? Mas medo de que, esta vendo alguma coisa?  
  


Kag: Sim  
  


Inu: E posso saber o que é?  
  


Kag: Sabe o que é Inuyasha, está muito escuro e não consigo ver nada!  
  


Inu: -_-" Mas, você me disse que tinha visto algo  
  


Kag: Na verdade, estou com um pressentimento ruim... Como viemos parar nessa floresta? Tem certeza de que é esse o caminho?  
  


Inu: Kagome, em qualquer lugar esta escuro e frio, sabe por que? Por que é **NOITE! E não erramos o caminho não. Estamos indo na direção certa,e outra -_-" não precisa ficar com medo Kagome, eu estou aqui e nós já passamos por coisas bem piores do que isso, não lembra?  
  
**

Kag: ^^ É mesmo, Inu-chan. * suspiro aliviado* Gomen, fui muito tola... Você sempre me protegeu e sei que sempre me protegera, não é mesmo?  
  


Inu: Claro Kagome!!

  
**_Um pouco mais atrás..._**  
  
Mir: Hei, Sango?! Venha aqui!  
  


San: ¬_¬ Para que, seu Houshi tarado?!  
  


Mir: -_-" Sango, você não percebeu o clima "amigável" entre Inuyasha e Kagome? Olha, se eu conheço bem esses climas, tem coisa ai!  
  


San: Conhece é? ô.Ô...  Então, me diga. O que esta acontecendo?  
  


Mir: Por que você não faz o mesmo que a Sra.Kagome? Reconhece seus sentimentos? 

Sango fita Miroku sem querer entender a mensagem daquelas palavras, pois sabia perfeitamente do que ele estava falando.  
  


San: Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, seu monge sem vergonha pervertido e hentai  
  


Mir: Ei, ei, calma Sango, não fiz nada "ainda"  
  


San: Então, pretende fazer? É por isso mesmo que não faço o mesmo que a K-chan faz! Se ao menos eu confiasse em você... se você fosse maduro como o Inuyasha não teria problemas, Miroku. Mas penso que você me vê como uma qualquer, que cai no seu truque barato. Eu não sou assim! Sou uma mulher de respeito e quero ser tratada desse modo. Está claro pra você?! 

Miroku olhava Sango tão assustado com tais palavras que nem ao menos tentou explicar a sua intenção por ter dito  "ainda"....  
  


**^-^**

Inu: Vamos andando,se vocês querem encontrar um lugar para dormir! 

Andando foram lado a lado, sem dizer uma palavra pois se não bastasse o clima do lugar, os corações desses jovens ansiavam por encontrar o verdadeiro amor,e repousar nele toda angustia e incerteza. Com o silêncio dominando o lugar e a escuridão atrapalhando a visão, nossos casais tomam rumos diferentes, de certo Kagome vai para um lado com Inuyasha e Miroku vai para outro com Sango.  
  


 Depois de algum tempo andando e pra variar calados, Kagome sente falta dos companheiros e quebra o silêncio chamando Inuyasha.  
  


Kag: Inuyasha!?  
  


Inu: De novo? Ainda esta com medo Kagome?Olha eu já te falei que -- ... Ué, onde estão Sango e Mitoku? Ô.Ô  
  


Kag: -_-" Era justamente isso que eu ia falar!

Inu:  Sei... Mas, onde eles estão?  
  


Kag: Você acha que eu sei?  
  


Inu: ¬¬" Devia ter imaginado!  
  


Kag: ¬¬"" Coitada da Sango, se perder em uma floresta dessas com um pervertido! Homens são todos iguais...  
  


Inu: O que você quis dizer com isso? -_-""  
  


Kag: Exatamente o que você   imaginou.  
  


Inu: Olha Kagome, sinceramente eu não te entendo!  
  


Kag: Idem ¬¬", Vc é imprevisível e indeciso... Sabe, Inu-chan... ás vezes gostaria de saber o que você sente, o que você tem vontade de fazer, mas gostaria de saber disso sem restrições, e que você sentisse isso por mim também, sabe eu diria algo mais de amizade! 

Kagome estava visivelmente corada, fitava o chão esperando alguma resposta de Inuyasha, mas o que ele fez foi a puxar para um abraço que valia por mil palavras, um abraço puro, terno, e com os sentimentos mais verdadeiros...  
  


Inu: Kagome...  
  


Kag: Não, fica mais um pouco desse jeito comigo, é tão bom ter você tão próximo!  
  
 Inuyasha sentia seu coração acelerar, o gesto dela para com ele, e principalmente o corpo dela colado ao seu, seus instintos masculinos estavam se aguçando, ele teria... teria não, "devia" parar com aquilo e já! Mas, viu que era impossível...  
  


Inu: Kagome, sobre o que você falou...  
  


Kag: Sim?  
  


Inu: Gostaria de saber o que você realmente sente  
  


"O Inuyasha,me perguntando isso? Será possível?,Demo, ele ama a Kikyou,mas...." Kagome pensou.  
  


Kag: Inu-chan?  
  


Inu: Diga, Kagome.  
  


Kag: Você quer mesmo saber?  
  


Inu: Eu preciso, Kagome! - Suas palavras demonstravam confiança e um tipo de felicidade, Kagome pode sentir tal sentimento e resolveu que era hora de se declarar.  
  
  
**^_^**  
  
  
Um outro casal que continuava caminhando por aquela floresta também notara que o silêncio tinha aumentado ainda mais, até que perceberam que estavam sozinhos, pensamentos vieram a mente de Miroku e Sango apenas gritava mentalmente " Socorro"  
  
Mir: Onde estão a Sra.Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango?  
  


San: Não sei, mas preferia estar com eles do que aqui sozinha com você!  
  


Mir: Por que fala isso, Sango? Tens mal impressão de mim?  
  


San: Você sabe muito bem por que falo isso, Miroku. Você é um pervertido e não duvido que daqui a pouco parta para cima de mim.  Vou logo avisando, FIQUE LONGE!  
  


Mir: Farei o possível, mas o que eu tinha em mente não era isso  
  


San: Aí, eu num falei, Afaste-se!!!  
  


Mir: Você é tola? Sango quero apenas conversar com você  
  


San: Sei que tipo de conversa quer ter comigo ¬_¬  
  


Miroku inconformado da um forte soco em uma árvore, Sango olha assustada,não esperava tal reação do monge.  
  


San: Eh..Miroku, me desculpa, eu, eu...  
  


Mir: Não é você, Sango... Você esta certa, eu devia passar uma imagem boa de mim para você, mas não, agora você me vê como um pervertido mulherengo!  
  


San: Ainda bem que reconhece... Mas, não é preciso ficar assim...  
  


Mir: Sabe, Sango... Eu posso ser mulherengo e safado mas, eu também tenho sentimentos...  Eu **AMO uma garota e ela não vê isso em mim  
  
**

San: Isso o que, Miroku?  
  


Mir: **AMOR!...  Ela me vê apenas como um "aproveitador", e eu daria tudo, mais tudo mesmo, para mudar isso  
  
**

San: Talvez eu possa te ajudar mas, quem é essa garota? 

Sango sentiu uma pontada no peito ao falar isso, mas o que ela podia fazer se nem ela mesma sabia exatamente o que sentia?  
  


Mir: Essa pessoa é alegre, bonita, inteligente e uma pessoa muito boa... Não sei se ela retribuirá meus sentimentos...  
  


San: Creio que a** Kagome**ame o Inuyasha  
  


Mir: Kagome? É bem que poderia ser ela, ela tem exatamente todas essas qualidades que falei... Mas, não é ela...  É outra pessoa!  
  


San: Então, se não é a K-chan... Não! Não pode ser... Miroku?  
  


Mir: Agora que já sabe... O que você vai fazer?  
  


San: Eu... Eu estou chocada!  
  


Mir: Devia ter imaginado... Você não gosta de mim o suficiente não é mesmo, Sango?!  
  


San: Anh? Do que você está falando?O.o  
  


Mir: Do mesmo que você! -_-"  
  


San: Eu estou falando da garota que você diz amar...  
  


Mir: Que impressionante, eu também!!!!  
  


San: Mas... Mas, você não "ama" a Kikyou?  
  


Mir: *Ploft* Nani???  
  


San: Eu penso que seja ela, com todas aquelas qualidades, tirando que ela não é alegre e também não é flor que se cheire, mas apesar disso ela,é bonita e inteligente! Então pensei que fosse ela, já que não é a Kagome, quem mais podia ser??  
  


Mir: Ai,  Santo Buda! Depois os homens é que são difíceis  
  


San: Espero que não esteja dirigindo isso a mim¬¬  
  


Mir: Por acaso tem mais alguém aqui? -_-"  
  


San: Baka ¬¬"  
  


Mir: Sango, sinceramente por que você pensou que essa pessoa fosse a Kikyou?  
  


San: E teria outra opinião?  
  


Mir: Por que não tentou dizer:** VOCÊ !**!  
  


San: ô.ô Por que eu me colocaria em sua "vida amorosa"?  
  


Mir: Por que você faz parte dela...  
  
  
**XD**  
  
**   
**Kag: Sabe,  Inu-chan... Eu queria ter dito isso a muito tempo, mas não foi possível... é uma longa história, você quer ouvir?  
  


Inu: Kagome, eu não disse que "quero" ouvir, eu disse que "preciso" ouvir. 

Kagome deu um longo suspirou e mergulhou em suas memórias, teria que revelar todo seu amor, naquele exato momento, não sabia se seria correspondida, mas ela o tinha que fazer  
  


Kag: Desde que eu vim para essa era, quando eu o vi lacrado na árvore sagrada, desde eu o despertei, você também despertou algo em mim... Mas,  você sabe como são difíceis as coisas, o tempo foi passando e nós fomos ficando cada vez mais juntos, até que aquela bruxa Urasue me ressuscita a Kikyou, nossas vidas mudaram radicalmente, sabe o que eu senti quando eu olhei pra ela?  
  


Inu: Não, eu não sei...  
  


Kag: Claro, você não passou por isso, eu senti raiva, ódio, ciúmes...  mas, o que "eu",  Kagome Higurashi, poderia fazer?...  Nada, tive que manter meu coração fechado, até mesmo minha alma me abandonou nesse dia! - Kagome tinhas rasas lágrimas em seus olhos, porém Inuyasha as via e sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar e indignado por ele ser o causador daquele choro - Inuyasha? Olhe bem pra mim...  Eu sou tão parecida com a Kikyou? É por isso que quando você a encontra fica com remorso de olhar para mim, é por isso? Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou nenhuma replica! Eu sou uma mulher, uma sacerdotisa, eu sou** EU **mesma, e amo você Inuyasha! 

Pronto agora aquelas teimosas lágrimas escaparam do rosto da colegial, seriam elas de alegria? Ou talvez medo?  
  


Inu: Kagome...  
  


Kag: Eu sei, Inuyasha... Você não é obrigado a corresponder meus sentimentos, não é obrigado a fazer minha vontade, não é obrigado a satisfazer meu coração  
  


Inu: Kagome, você ao menos perguntou o que eu sinto e penso em relação a isso?  
  


Kag: E me arriscar a levar um **NÃO** ainda maior? Você acha que eu suportaria, Inuyasha?  
  


Inu: Kagome, sua boba, ninguém aqui irá levar um "não".  Sabe por que?  
  


Kag: Por que ? *-*  
  


Inu: Kagome, vou certeiro no que meu coração diz. Eu também amo você Kagome  - "Nunca imaginei que poderia dizer isso" pensou – Mas, é isso Kagome. Não me importa se você se pareça ou não com a Kikyou ou não. Essa não é a razão de eu a amá-la. Eu amo a Kagome Higurashi, que me deu a nova vida e curou meu coração.... Se sou o que sou agora, Kagome... devo a você, eu dizendo que a amo, não para recompensá-la por tudo isso que fez, estou apenas afirmando meu sentimento. Quero que ele seja eterno junto com o seu, Aishiteru Kagome-chan  
  


*-* *-*

Kag: Inu- Inu-chan, Komi o Aishiteru  
  


Inu: Para sempre!  
  


Kag: Eien.......  
  
  
***-* Kawaii**  
  
   
 Sango olhou espantada, porém feliz para o monge.

San: O que... O que você disse, Miroku?  
  


Mir: Que você faz parte da minha vida!  
  


San: Eu- eu, não sei, você é...ah...  
  


Mir: Sango, não precisa me corresponder, mas quero que me prometa que estas palavras ficarão sempre em seu coração, sempre, não importa o destino que tomaremos e a vida que levaremos, prometa-me que sempre levara contigo essas palavras!  
  


San:Yakusoku wa Iranai "Eu não preciso de promessas"  
  


Mir: =) Bom então apenas não esqueça,vamos indo Sango!  
  


San: Yamete!  
  


Mir: Nani?  
  


San: Miroku...Aishiteru!  
  


Mir: Nani???  
  


San: É isso que você ouviu Miroku, Aishiteru! Te amo muito  
  


Mir: Honto?  
  


San: Hai Miroku-kun  
  


Mir: Ahh, Sango! Mas, você não me prometeu que guardaria sempre em seu coração!  
  


San: Eu já disse " Yakusoku wa iranai" Eu só preciso de você!

~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~  
  
**_N._****_A - Olá Minna,  
  
Espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capitulo!  
  
E não esqueçam a review, ^^"  
  
Bom deixa eu explicar uma coisa pra vocês,não melhor vou fazer surpresa e no próximo capitulo eu explico! Mas leiam viu e me digam o que acharam ^^  
  
Em 1º lugar ^^  
Na-chan Arigatou amiga, não sei o que seria de mim,sem você valeus pela correção^^  
Te dollo muito^^  
  
Bom é isso.... mais uma vez, espero que gostem ^^  
  
Kissus e Já ne!!!  
  
Iza-chan  
  
_**


	2. Eu quero você Hentai

Capítulo 2

Inuyasha tomou Kagome em seus fortes braços, e a deitou carinhosamente sobre as folhas secas 

Ela começou tirando a parte de cima do kimono de Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo  que acariciava sua nuca. Com isso, ela permitiu que Inuyasha fizesse o mesmo. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até a blusa dela. Com um gesto rápido, ele retalhou-a.   O meio Yokai já estava ficando embriagado com o cheiro que a colegial emanava. Eles se beijavam de um jeito tão apaixonado e voraz

Kagome tirou rapidamente as vestes de Inuyasha deixando á mostra seu corpo.

Com esse gesto de Kagome, Inuyasha não pode mais se controlar.

Arrancou de uma só vez suas roupas.. 

  Inuyasha depositou uma de suas mãos sobre um dos seios de Kagome, fazendo com que este enrijecesse. Gostando daquele lugar,Inuyasha foi descendo com seus beijos até o seio da colegial e delicadamente passou sua língua sobre ele. Fazendo com que Kagome gemesse de excitação.

Ele desceu um pouco mais, explorando-a com suas mãos. Enquanto isso ela beijava seu pescoço. 

Ele baixou a mão suavemente pelo corpo de Kagome, até chegar em sua feminilidade, sentindo a umidade que demonstrava que a excitação da garota por senti-lo quase dentro de si " 

Kag: Dame Inuyasha  
Inu: O que foi?(sua voz rouca pela excitação) Você se arrependeu de ter chegado a esse ponto comigo?

Kag: Se isso for arrependimento, quero estar sempre arrependida!! 

Inu: Então o que vais fazer?   
Kag: Descobrirá logo, apenas não se arrependa!

Inu: Kagome...

Kagome beijou-o com paixão. Enquanto se entregavam ao  ardente "gesto", Kagome deslizou sua mão até o membro de Inuyasha acariciando-o delicadamente. Isto fazia Inuyasha gemer de prazer.

Inuyasha, não contendo o desejo de possuí-la, tirou Kagome daquela posição.

Ele queria-a por completo. 

Lentamente, ele foi tornando os dois corpos em um só, abraçando-a com força. Então, ele ouviu-a pedir...

Kag: Mais rápido,  Inuyasha...

Ele não conteve e a investiu com mais força.... Enfim, ele ultrapassou a últimabarreira que os separava.

Uma lágrima teimosa escapou dos olhos da menina. Assim que Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas, a sua atenção foi voltada 

para a face da colegial.

Inu: Kagome eu... Eu te machuquei?

Kag: Não foi nada Inuyasha... Apenas continua... Eu quero ser sua, eu quero você!  

Inuyasha não pode deixar desorrir maliciosamente. "Então, ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, usando mais força a cada investida. Os seus gritos de prazer ecoavam na floresta, e o suor de seus corpos molhava as folhas secas que estavam sob eles".

 " Kagome arranhava as costas do meio youkai, enquanto ele descia pelo seu corpo, tocando suas pele com os lábios. Enfim, ele mordeu o seu seio, marcando-a. A jovem não se importou com a dor, agora ela pertencia à ele, em todos os sentidos"

Ela também queria que ele se sentisse marcado,  então foi até o pescoço de Inuyasha e mordeu-lhe. Agora eles estavam marcados para sempre,no físico e no coração. ****

Inuyasha lembrou-se de um pequeno desejo que gostaria de saciar. Ele saiu de dentro  dela e novamente foi descendo seus beijos até chegar a feminilidade de Kagome e finalmente pode explorar aquele lugar com sua boca faminta,Ele introduziu sua língua naquela região úmida, lambendo-a. Logo em seguida, ele sugou todo aquele líquido quente. Sentindo-se satisfeito, voltou a possui-lae beija-la com paixão. Ele beijou seu corpo até que as bocas se encontrassem novamente, enquanto voltavam a se unir.

Cada beijo, respiração e  movimento de seus corpos era uma demonstração do amor que sentiam e que  tinham reprimido por tanto tempo.

Culpa e medo , não mais existiam. O único sentimento presente era o desejo de ficarem unidos para sempre

Inu: Kagome?

Kag: Hum?

Inu: Eu não me arrependi...

Kag: Nem eu, Inuyasha... Nem eu.

Inu: Eu quero ficar com você para sempre Kagome

Kag: E você me terá.Nós pertencemos um ao outro, InuYasha.

Inu: Eu te amo.

Kag: Também te amo...

Os rostos se aproximaram até que as bocas se uniram em um beijo apaixonado

Adormeceram. Agora eles tinham certeza de que um pertencia ao outro...  
  
**N.A. - Olá Minna, bom, agora vou explicar pq hentai no segundo capitulo!  
  
é que essa fic uma antiga minha que estou reescrevendo  
então na outra o hentai seria no 3º cap, ai o 4º seria da Sango e do Miroku,mas como essa ficou maior *-* eu coloquei logo o hentai que já estava escrito^^" pra facilitar a vida dom bom cidadão neh, mas então até agora não falei exatamente o pq -_-" é que uma amiga nossa ¬¬ Arrg Kikyou vai aparecer,depois do hentai e eu não quero inverter a ondem da História ^^" por isso, o hentai é o segundo capitulo,não que é pq eu queira antes (mentira, cof-cof) mas é pra ficar bem legal's no cap 4 que é onde a Kikyou aparece^^  
  
Espero que vocês também gostem, e um detalhezinho  
eu ODEIO a Kikyou, "non vc Lally-chan "XD**

**  
Então é isso  
Kissus e e Já ne minna  
  
Iza-chan**


	3. Sou sua sou seu Hentai

Sou sua,Sou seu "Hentai" 

Sango e Miroku não paravam de se beijar, eles emendavam um beijo no outro. Miroku não conseguia mais se segurar, decidiu fazer uma caricia mais ousada em Sango depositando uma mão em seu seio. Sango estava gostando mais surgiu uma idéia em sua cabeça e se afastou..

Mir: O que foi? (sua voz rouca pela excitação)

San: Hentai! (falou devagar e sedutoramente)

Mir: Eu...

San: Shiii (colocou os dedos na boca de Miroku)

    Sango empurrou Miroku que caiu sentado em um monte de folhas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Sango começou a desfazer o obi que amarrava o seu kimono lentamente e olhando fixamente para Miroku, este por sua vez não acreditava no que via, estava louco de desejo para ter Sango.

Lentamente as peças foram caindo no chão mas, qual não foi a surpresa ao ver a roupa de exterminadora. Percebendo a decepção nos olhos de Miroku, Sango riu maliciosamente.

San: Decepcionado? (Sorrindo)

Mir: Como podes ser tão má?

San: Eu sou má?

Mir: Sango eu te desejo a tanto tempo e fazes isso comigo?

San: Fique calado, eu ainda não terminei. 

Sango percorreu a pequena distância que a separava de Miroku e começou a mover os quadris sedutoramente

Mir: Queres me matar assim?(sorrindo)

San: Preciso de você vivo para fazer o que quero (sorriso malicioso)

Mir: E o que você quer?

San: Você logo vai descobrir...

    Sango começou a abrir a roupa pela parte da frente mas, ao chegar ao vale dos seios parou e retirou da própria roupa uma flor e colocou entre o vale dos seios, depois estendeu a mão para Miroku paga-la. Sem relutar Miroku segurou a mão e se levantou.

Ficaram frente a frente um olhando nos olhos do outro,

San: Eu te amo!

Mir: Também te amo muito Sango! Minha Sango

San: Se sou tua como dizes me tornes tua! Mas terá que pegar a flor...com a boca.

   Mais uma vez sem relutar Miroku puxou-a para si e a beijou-lhe a boca com paixão, começou a beijar o pescoço os ombros e logo em seguida o vale dos seios. Miroku pegou Sango no colo e a deitou nas folhas, os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, era como se estivessem querendo tirar a alma um do outro com os beijos. Miroku começou a despí-la lentamente, ele beijava o pescoço, os ombros e cada vez mais descia sua boca depositando beijos ardentes e molhados. Sango já estava completamente nua, Miroku ficou enfeitiçado com o corpo que a exterminadora tinha.

Mir: Perfeita...

San: Não é justo!!

Mir: O que não é justo?

San: Eu estou nua e você ainda continua vestido.

  Sango começou a retirar as roupas do monge ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, os dois já estavam nus e extremamente excitados. Miroku acariciou os seios de Sango delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que beijava sua boca com voracidade. Sango sentia as mãos de Miroki passeando pelo seu corpo, Miroku quer dar mais prazer a Sango, lentamente passou as mãos pelos seios, desceu até a barriga e chegou onde queria chegar, pode sentir uma certo umidade vindo daquele lugar, Sango não aquentava mais ele a estava fazendo sofrer com essa demora mas estava tão bom que decidiu provocá-lo, em um rápido movimento Sango inverteu as posições, ficando em cima do monge sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  


San: Agora é minha vez! 

Sango levemente mordeu o lóbulo da orelha  de Miroku, beijou o seu pescoço e foi descendo, beijava e arranhava o tórax do houshi sensualmente o levando a loucura,a mão de Sango repouso levemente sobre o membro de Miroku o fazendo soltar um leve gemido.Sango movimentava sua mão para cima e para baixo o fazendo soltar mais gemidos. Miroku estava perdendo o pouco do raciocínio que lhe restava, ele tinha que pensar que Sango era virgem, ele tinha que ser cauteloso e carinhoso com ela, sem pensar Miroku puxou Sango para si e reverteu as posições colocando-se sobre o corpo dela.  
  


Mir: Queres continuar?  
  


San: Depois de chegarmos a esse ponto você conseguiria parar?  
  


Miroku beijou-a carinhosamente como se ela fosse uma rosa, enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas para poder penetra-la. Miroku lentamente começou possui-la, ele sentiu a barreira, prova de que ela nunca tinha sido tocada antes. Com um só movimento a rompeu, desfrutando da sensação de estar dentro do corpo dela. Sango pendeu sua cabeça para traz sentindo a dor que pouco a pouco foi substituída por prazer.  
  


  Os dois agora era um só, Miroku começava com leves movimentos, Sango colocou suas pernas enlaçando a cintura  de Miroku para senti-lo melhor,Miroku tentava se controlar para não colocar toda a sua força,mas já não conseguia segurar-se.  
  


Mir: Sango eu estou tentando me controlar  
  


San: Então NÃO tente.  
  


Miroku tinha se descontrolado depois daquelas palavras, então ele aumentou os movimentos levando Sango ao delírio, rolaram novamente invertendo as posições, Sango agora controlava os movimentos. Aquela visão da exterminadora sorrindo maliciosamente, suas feições inteiramente de prazer era maravilhosa,  a cada momento que passava os dois estavam cada vez apaixonados e loucos de prazer. Sango movia os quadris em movimentos circulares...  
  


Mir: Não sabe por quanto tempo desejei ter você comigo.   
  


San: Sim... eu sei...  
  


 Sango começou  a se mover mais rapidamente enquanto deslizava as mão pelo tórax dele. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sentar, o rosto aproximando-se do seu enquanto sentia as mãos masculinas deslizarem por seu corpo. Os dois se amavam em perfeita harmonia, abraçaram-se forte  quando atingiram o clímax. Os corpos  estavam suados mas permaneceram na mesma posição, querendo que aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre. Depois de um tempo deitaram-se, Sango repouso sua cabeça sobre o tórax de Miroku somente ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, Miroku acariciava os cabelos de Sango, antes de se entregarem ao sono, trocaram algumas palavras.  
  


Mir: Sango?!  
  


San: Sim!  
  


Mir: Eu te amo muito, quero que sejas a minha mulher, mãe de meus filhos,  aceitas?  
  


San: Esta me pedindo em casamento?  
  


Mir: Ficaria muito feliz se aceitasse! Então?  
  


San: Claro que aceito Miroku, eu te amo muito e o que mais quero é ficar ao seu lado.  
  


Mir: Que bom Sango,Mas durma, amanhã vamos procurar Inuyasha e a Srt.Kagome  
  


San: Boa noite.  
  


Mir: Boa noite. 

Miroku beijo levemente os Lábios da sua agora mulher.  
  
~~~~~~ ^_^~~~~~~  
  
**  
Yo Minna: aqui está o hentai Sango/Miroku(acho que vcs perceberam^^")mas enfim, aguardem o próximo cap, anti-Kikyou's pois a nossa queridinha terá algumas decepções *-*  
  
**

**^-^ Aos agradecimentos nas reviews:  
  
**

**Lally-chan****: Querida^^a Kikyou é um amor,só falo coisas boas dela, que bom que gostou amore,mas eu te expliquei o por que de ter sido rápido d + neh?^^ Espero que goste desse hentai*-* também^^ Bjks  
  
Na-chan: AMOREEEEE,DOMO ARIGATOU por ter revisado pra mim,você é um amor*-* bom, eu sempre saberei sua opinão 1º então XDD,minha revisadora número 1º \o/,Arigatou amiga =* bjks estaladas na sua buchecha^^  
  
Priscila Marvolo: Achou kawaii^^ que bom,como pedido aqui esta mais um capitulo^^Bjks  
  
Stef*AK: Que bom que gostou! E Principalmente o hentai ;),bom aqui esta o hentai da Sango e do Miroku,espero que goste também! Hum...bom vai demorar um pouquinho pra Kikyou morrer,mas ela vai ter um certo constrangimento com o Inu^^ será o próximo cap,espero que goste tb^^ ahh e eu tb odeio ela __o/~\o__ Bjks****  
  
Anna-chan: Onee-chan amore *-*que bom que gostou^^ e faça uma sim,se precisar de ajuda;),na verdade eu é que estou precisando,depois te falo o que é ^^ Bjosss manina**

**Miroku: Olá Thiago,que bom que vc leu minha fic e tb que bom que gostou^^ depois quero ler a sua tb,me avisa viu? Bjos  
  
Suu-chan: Iki Framboesa^^que bom que achou kawaii a fic,pois eh eu acho que já te falei tb o pq de ter ido muito rápido as coias,mas se não no msn eu te falo^^" ahh a Kikyou sofrera muito antes de morrer!!hahahaha Lally,sabe que não é ela =P  
  
Aiko-chanO : Jé-chan amore^^ sumida,que bom que gostou, tomara que vc goste desse hentaizinho tão esperado e que vc não parava de falar no msn -_-" hehehe mas tah aqui miga^^ Bjkss  
  
Bella-chan: Bellinha*-* hehehe arigatou,que bom que vc gostou!! Bom, tb espero que você continue logo XDD..bjks miga  
  
Mishiran: hehehe Olá querida^^ pois eh até que enfim hein,mas aqui esta a continuação,espero que goste e muito tb desse hentai^^ bom se você quer ver a cara da Kikyou,não deixe de ler o próximo capitulo,nesse mesmo,sita,não na mesma hora,mas a mesma autora^^""" Tah parecendo "Chaves" hehehe, bjks fofa!!  
  
Bom Minna é isso, em breve o cap 4 estará aqui,espero eu né ;)  
Não esqueçam a review ****JJJ**** Bjksss pra vcs =*  
  
Iza-chan **


End file.
